Just One More Time
by KawaiiYaoiShipper
Summary: Even though Levi rarely told Eren he loved him, it was still an honor to hear it Just One More Time. Ereri Seme!ErenxUke!Levi Yaoi My first fanfic so go easy on me XD
1. Chapter 1

He was quick, moving fast throughout the forest using his 3DMG. Searching... Searching for the Titans that ruined his and Mikasa's life, the monsters that devoured his mother and are trying to annialte the human race. He wants to kill them all, thats his foolish ambition. He says hes going to, but deep down, he knows he cant. There're too many for the humans to kill. The idea may be foolish, yes, but it gives him and his teammates hope in humanity.

Eren stopped abruptly. His teammates Jean, Mikasa, and Armin stopped right behind him.

"500 Meters," Eren stated.

His teammates looked forward. Sure enough, a small titan was slowly making its way through the forest. Its naked, peach colored body hunched over and stomping its way around, not paying the soldiers any attention.

"So, who wants to make the last kill of the day?" Jean questioned heartily.

"I think Eren should have the honor. After all, he's the one who eants to get rid of them all." Armin said to his friends.

"I agree," said Jean. "What do think Mikasa?"

Mikasa said nothing but nodded toward Eren.

"Alright then," said Eren, smirking and readying his swords.

"Just make sure you don't get eaten. You have someone to get back to, right Jeager?" Jean said smirking.

Eren's smirk fell and was replaced by a warm smile. "Yeah... I do."

Suddenly, he flew forward and and lifted his blades. He swung behind the titan and sliced into the back of it neck, effectively cutting a neat portion of the beasts nape out. Blood spurted from the wound and splashed onto Eren, staining his uniform.

The titan fell and burned away. Eren landed and put away his swords. He looked down at his clothes and chuckled, thinking abou what his lover would say when he saw his condition. And yes, Eren Jeager's lover his a 'he' and his friends support him all the way.

Mikasa, Armin, and Jean walked up behind him

"Well, time to head back to base," Armin stated, "before it gets to dark."

Eren looked up and the sky and saw the sun setting.

"Oh wow! I didn't know it was so late!" Eren turned towards his friends. " Yeah, lets head back."

They took off at high speed back to the barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back to the base after the sun set and the sky turned dark.

Jean sighed. " Well, see ya around Eren. Say hi to the 'missus' for me, okay?" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Jean. And you tell MARCO I said hi as well!" Eren smirked.

Jean turned a shade of red and turned away, scratching his neck. He walked away, grumbling something that sounded like 'stupid Jeager...'.

Eren looked at Armin and Mikasa and yawned. "Well goodnight guys! We'll head back out tomorrow... that is if 'you-know-who' doesn't make me clean the entire fucking mess hall..."

"Knowing him he probably will." Armin said "Hell, he might make all of us clean tomorrow. Anyways, Im gonna head of to bed. See you guys tomorrow!" Armin walked off, stretching his arms above his head.

"Bye Armin!" Eren waved. He looked to his foster sister Mikasa, whose eyes were downcast. "What's wrong Mikasa?"

Mikasa looked up into Eren's eyes, her black ones unreadable. "I dont trust him."

Eren looked puzzled. "Wait who? Armin? I mean yeah he's kinda fickle sometimes but that's-"

"No." Mikasa cut him off. "Im talking about Levi."

Eren's eyes widened. "Why dont you trust him? He's our captain."

"You know why! Eren, he beat you within an inch of your life! He was brutal!" Mikasa shouted.

Eren was shocked. Mikasa never raised her voice like that.

"M-Mikasa... You dont understand... it was needed. I needed the displine. I was too irrational."

He did understand why Mikasa was mad. Levi did beat him pretty brutally, and shes so protective over him. Hell, she almost ran out to where the beating was occuring and would have probably beat up Levi herself if it wasn't for Armin holding her back.

"I dont understand you sometimes Eren... How could you not hate him? In fact, you feel just the opposite. Youre in love with him." Mikasa was back to her emotionless demeanor now, her mouth hidden behind her scarf.

Eren frowned. "So what if I am? We're a couple. Its normal to fall in love. So whats the problem? Yeah, I know he beat the shit out of me, but I forgave him, and Im happy with him. So why are you so mad Mikasa?"

As Eren was talking, his voice rose to where he was near yelling. Mikasa remained stoic.

"Forget it Eren... Goodnight." She walked off.

Eren stood there for a minute, processing what just happened. Sure he'd argued with Mikasa before but it never felt this... weird afterwards. Perhaps because it'd never been about this certain topic.

Eren shook his head. He turned towards the captain's private quarters. He sighed and walked to it. He walked up the steps and put his hand on the door knob. He turned it and found that it was unlocked. He opened it and walked into the dim space. He closed the door behind him and walked to the couch. The shifter took off his Survey Corps jacket and threw it on there. He took off his boots and gear and threw it haphazardly on the couch as well. He stretched and went to the door he knew was the entrance to the bedroom. He opened it and peered in. Darkness, but not too dark to see there was no one in the room. The bed was untouched, neatly made and clean. The whole room was spotless.

"Heichou?" Eren called out.

Silence.

Eren closed the door. "Well I guess Ill check the office."

He turned around and walked over to the last door in the small living room. He opened it and looked in. The sight made him smile.

I few feet away from him was a desk that was dust free and neatly organized. At the desk sat a sleeping figure whose head was resting on his arms and his face turned towards Eren.

'Heichou...' Eren thought.

His usually scowl-ridden face was relaxed and his long black eyelashes rested against his cheeks. He was breathing deeply and slowly... He looked so... peaceful. So different from his usual demeanor. Even though it sounded weird, Eren loved to watch him sleep. To see his face relaxed and not full of worry like it usually is.

Eren walked closer to Levi, making sure to make his steps light. He walked up behind his lover and leaned down. He pressed his lips to Levi's cheek.

"Goodnight, Levi." He whispered.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed a bit but he didn't wake. Eren spotted Heichou's jacket on the back of his chair and pulled it up onto his shoulders. He exited the room and closed the door. He went into the bedroom and stripped the rest of the way down to his underwear. He lifted the covers and jumped in, messing up the perfect bed. Eren sighed and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep.


	3. Warning! Explicit Content )

It was in the middle of the night and most everyone was asleep. In the captain's quarters, Eren was asleep in his captain's bed and Levi was in his office, just waking up. His eyes opened and he sat up groaning. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Dammit, must've fell asleep..." Levi said slightly cranky.

He reached up and massaged his shoulder. That's when he noticed his jacket was around them.

"Hmm... Eren must be here..." He said to himself.

He got up and walked into his small living room. On the couch he noticed a jacket and gear thrown onto it.

"Tch, brat doesnt even know how to be neat" He grumbled.

He walked into his bedroom and noticed a figure sprawled on his bed, who he found to be Eren. He eyed him for a minute then he started to strip. Took off his boots, gear, pants, underwear and cravat but left his white button up shirt on. He walked to the bed, lifted the covers and got in. He slid down so he was fully under the covers and maneuvered so he was in between Eren's legs and face to face with his crotch. They haven't had sex in a while (about a week or so) and he was feeling a bit... adventurous (horny). Since it was dark and he was under the covers as well, Levi used his hands to figure out where the waistband of Eren's underwear was. He ran his hand over the front (feeling on Eren's sizable member as he went) and reached the elastic. He hooked his fingers on and pulled down as far as he needed. He reached and wrapped his hand around Eren's length. He squeezed and started to move his hand slowly up and down the shaft. He heard Eren groan and shift a bit in his sleep. Levi smirked. He gave a small lick to Eren's tip and savored the taste and warmth of the length. He kissed the tip then took as much of Eren's length into his small mouth as he could. Eren groaned again and stirred. Levi bobbed his head up and down slowly at first then took to a quicker pace. The part he couldn't fit into his mouth he stroked in time to his head.

Eren panted and opened his eyes. He looked down and noticed something moving under the blankets. He pushed them away and saw his lover sucking on his cock.

"Aaah! Uh, He-Heichou!" Eren moaned, surprised.

Levi looked up into Eren's eyes and pulled away from Eren's cock with an audible 'pop!'.

"Hello brat." Levi said smirking, still stroking Eren's length.

"Wha- What're you doing?! I thought you hated doing that!" Eren yelled.

"I never said I hated it. I said I disliked it because i don't like when you cum on my face. It's disgusting." Levi said matter-of-factly. He then proceded to suck on Eren's tip.

"Nng!" Eren's squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He layed back down and moved his arm. He wove his fingers in Levi's black hair and pulled slightly.

Levi chuckled. The vibrations moved through Eren's cock and made it twitch, sending out a bead of pre-cum, which Levi eagerly licked up. He pulled away.

"I may not like doing this often but when i do, the only thing i really like about it is that i get to taste your delicious cum." Levi said seductively.

Eren blushed, speechless.

Levi smirked again and moved up, straddling Eren's hips. He leaned down and kissed him. Eren put a hand on the back of Levi's head and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. Eren ran his tongue on Levi's lip, asking for permission. Levi opened his mouth a bit, letting Eren put his tongue in his mouth. Eren flipped them both over so he was on top of Levi. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. Eren broke the kiss and kissed Levi's cheek. Levi glared and Eren just smiled. Eren pulled up a bit ran his hands on Levi's toned stomach. He reached down more and ran his hand on Levi's hard member. Levi hissed.

"Just fuck me dammit..." He groaned out.

"Not yet. Gotta prepare you." Eren said.

"Fuck the preparation. Just take me Jeager."

"I'll always prepare you. I don't want to hurt you."

Levi glared. "Im not a porcelain doll brat. Im not gonna break if you just shove your dick in."

Eren smiled down at Levi. "I don't want to take that chance, love"

Levi ignored the pet name. "Whatever. Just hurry up before i change my mind."

"Yes, sir!"

Eren put three of his fingers to Levi's mouth. Levi let them in and he coated them with his saliva. Eren moaned at the feeling of Levi's tongue running on his fingers and thought of what he he was doing to him just minutes before. Eren removed his fingers and moved them down to Levi's entrance. He circled it with one finger before inserting it.

"Ah~" Levi moaned quietly and closed his eyes, throwing his head back slightly.

Eren moved the finger in and out for a bit then inserted the second one. He sissored them then started to search for Levi's sweet spot.

"Ahh! God dammit!" Levi yelled.

Eren chuckled. "Found it."

He continued to rub the spot, watching his lover moan and writhe beneath him. He inserted the third finger and finished stretching Levi. He pulled his fingers out.

"Fuck me Eren... I don't want to wait anymore..." Levi spread his legs and wrapped them around Eren's hips.

"I can't either Heichou."

"My name..."

"Huh?" Eren said dumbly.

"I've told you before, when we're doing this, i want you to call me by my name... Calling me by my title is awkward, especially because we're lovers." Levi said breathlessly.

"Oh... Okay L-Levi." Eren stuttered.

"Good. Now, fuck me Jeager." Levi demanded.

Eren didn't deny his request. He lined himself up with Levi's hole and pressed the tip to it. He pushed harder and it breached his entrance.

"Nng! Keep going Eren..."

Eren nodded and pushed the rest of the way in, his balls brushing Levi's ass. Even though he prepared Levi very well, he groaned at the tightness. He waited for Levi to give him the go ahead to start moving.

"M-move brat..." He panted.

Eren pulled out to the tip then slammed back in. Levi kept his mouth shut and attempted to make no noise but Eren heard him whimper. Eren repeated the movement a couple of times, trying to force some sounds out of Levi. He started moving at a faster pace and noises of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

Levi suddenly cried out, indicating Eren had brushed his spot. Eren smiled and reached down and stroked Levi's forgotten member. He aimed for the spot inside Levi and slammed into it repeatedly.

"Nnng! Hah... Fuck! Eren!" Levi screamed.

Eren moved harder and faster and stroked Levi in time with his thrusts. He ran his thumb over the tip and smeared the pre-cum over the head. Eren's thrusts started becoming erratic.

"Levi... Im close..." He panted out.

"Me too, b-brat. Hah...~" He moaned.

Suddenly, Levi threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Eren!"

He came on his stomach and shirt. Eren groaned at the feeling of Levi's muscle spasms and after a few hard thrusts, he came inside of his lover. He collapsed on top of him.

They both were breathing hard and their skin was sticking together due to sweat and cum.

"You're too heavy brat. Get off, i can't breath" Levi snapped.

"Oh..." Eren panted. "Sorry." He rolled off of Levi.

Levi sat up on his elbows and looked down at his stomach and cringed. It was covered in his cum and he felt Eren's leak out of his entrance.

"Ugh... disgusting." He scowled.

Eren laughed. "Its not that bad Hei-" "AHEM" "I mean Levi." He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "You can just wipe it off cant you?"

"No i can't 'just wipe it off' brat. Im sweaty and i have cum leaking from my ass. I need to shower."

He stood up and limped over to his bathroom.

"Was i too rough on you, Levi?" Eren asked cockily.

Levi just flipped him off and opened the door to his bathroom, turned on the light, and walked to the shower stall and turned on the hot water. He took off his shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. Eren was watching him and saw his essence running down Levi's legs from his hole. Eren felt aroused seeing this. He stood up and took off his underwear which were kept on during their session. He walked up behind the smaller man wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed his half-hard member between Levi's ass.

Levi sighed. "Brat, if you want to do it again, you're gonna have to do something for me in return."

Eren reached down and started pumping Levi. "Oh yeah? And that would that be?"

"I think you know..." Levi turned around and cupped Eren's cock.

Eren licked his lips and attempted to kiss Levi. Levi turned away and said, "Wash and change the sheets on my bed, dust my office, and scrub the floor of the mess hall."

Eren gaped and all traces of arousal went away.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because Im not sleeping on filthy sheets, my office has accumulated an annoying layer of dust, and the floor of that place hasn't been scrubbed in at least two weeks. It's disgusting."

Levi stepped into the hot water of the shower and turned back toward Eren. He smirked a bit and laced his hands behind his head, flexing and accentuating his hips seductively.

"What's wrong Eren? Don't you want to fuck me again?"

Eren sighed. "Yeah... I just don't want to clean." He pouted.

He stepped into the shower with Levi and hugged his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Levi wapped his arms around Eren's neck and jumped up wrapping his legs around Eren's waist. Eren pressed him up against the cold wall and cupped his ass.

"Well those are my conditions Jeager." Levi said against Eren's neck.

"Ugh, fine. You're lucky I love you..."

Levi chuckled. "I love you too brat. Now fuck me."

Eren smiled at his captain's words. It was actually the other way around. Eren was lucky Levi loved him. He'd heard from Erwin that Levi was a tough nut to crack, hard to get to know and hard to get him to trust you. Very hard. When he and Eren first got together, which was about a year ago, Levi would not let Eren go past making out and a grope every now and then. Levi refused sex for months but after a bit of waiting, the outcome was worth it. For their 6 month anniversary, Levi told Eren he was ready for Eren to take him. Though Eren was surprised Levi was even a virgin. Levi was mad for about five minutes before he finally admitted he was, indeed, a virgin, as embarrassing as it was to admit. Eren only smiled and kissed him. He told Levi he was honored to be the one to take him. Levi blushed (he'll deny that for the rest of his life) and told Eren to shut up and get on with it. And Eren did just that. And it was beautiful. After their first time together, Levi told Eren that he loved him. And even though Levi rarely says he loves Eren, Eren knows he does. And it's and honor to hear it Just One More Time.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren woke up in his lovers bed. Last night, after he and his love went to take a shower and continued their... activities, they went back to bed, considering it was the middle of the night and they still had a few hours to sleep.

He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He looked over and saw the space beside him where Levi should be empty. He frowned and got up. He walked into the living room naked and looked around. No sign of Heichou but there was a note sitting on top of a clean set of clothes and gear. He picked up note and read it:

"Brat,

I forgot to tell you that I was going outside the wall with Erwin and Hanji today. Don't forget what I told you to do. You can try to get help if you want but I doubt you'll get it. I'll be careful out here just make sure you don't fuck up my office when you clean it. If you do, I'll castrate you. -Levi.

P.s. I took your filthy-ass clothes to the wash for you. Be grateful."

Eren chuckled nervously at the last part and sat it down and proceded to get dressed, struggling to put on the 3DMG straps. He put on his jacket and boots and went outside. When he closed the door and looked around, he immediately spotted Armin standing next to the mess hall talking to Mikasa. He walked over to them. When he got close, Armin looked up and noticed him.

"Oh, there he is now. Good Morning Eren," Armin waved.

Mikasa turned around.

"Good Morning Eren," Mikasa said stoically.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Mikasa and I were talking about what happened between you and her last night. It was late and you guys weren't exactly quiet and some people heard." Armin smiled nervously.

"Dammit." Eren sighed. "Well who was it?"

"Jean, Marco, and Connie did. So did Sasha, Ymir, and Christa in the girls' area but the said they want nothing to do with it. However Jean, Marco, and Connie said they wanted to hear the details."

"They can drill me for details all they want. They're not getting them. It's none of their business." Eren said.

"Yeah but you know that Connie especially will want to know something. Afterall he's one of the only ones who doesn't know about you and Captain." Armin informed.

"So what? Lets go eat." Eren said as his stomach growled.

"Sigh... Alright Eren"

The three of them walked in together and sat at their usual place. They were served their breakfast. As soon as they started to eat, Marco, Connie and Jean walked in.

"Hey! There's Jeager!" Jean shouted.

The three of them sat around Eren and Mikasa and waited for them to start talking.

"What do you guys want?" Eren snapped.

"What were you and Mikasa arguing about last night?!" Connie asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We heard it had something to do with Captain Levi. Is Mikasa jealous of him?" Jean joked.

Mikasa glared at him. "What's there to be jealous of?"

Eren scowled at Jean.

"Wait, 'jealous'? Are-are you in a relationship with the Captain?!" Connie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so what?" Eren took a bite of his food.

"I just can't believe it! I mean he's the cold-hearted bastard who beat you up. How could you even stand him? Let alone be with him." Connie questioned.

Eren suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Eren.

"Why...?"

"Huh?" Connie looked shocked.

"Why do people only associate him with being cold-hearted? And brutal? He's just like us! A soldier! What he does is part of his job! So why?! Why do people hate him so much?!"

During Eren's little speech, his voice rose from a growl to a full on yell. The people around him were shocked into silence. Even Mikasa's eyes were wide.

"E-Eren..." Armin put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're your friends. We're just concerned for you."

"If you guys were really my friends, you'd just shut up and let me be happy." Eren growled.

He moved away from the table and shoved his chair under it.

"Whatever. I have more important things to do." Eren stomped away and out of the mess hall. Everyone watched him leave and cringed as he slamed the door behind him.

"Damn... I should have just kept my mouth shut..." Connie said, still shocked.

"You really should have."

Connie looked at Mikasa.

"You should have just let him be. What ever Eren decides to do, you know he's hell bent on sticking with it. No matter how much you try to persuade him. He's in love with the Captain and he's blinded by it."

"Wow... I didn't know..." Connie looked ashamed.

"I know, and so does Eren. Like i said, he's too blinded by the love to see that his friends are just concerned for him. Not trying to tell him he can't be with Captain Levi."

"Maybe you should go apologize, Connie." Said Marco.

"He can't."

They looked at Jean.

"You know he won't listen to him now. He's really pissed."

"Oh, right..."

"Best thing to do right now is to let him cool off and talk to him later. By then, he'll be calm enough to talk." Explained Armin.

They nodded at him.

"Well, What're you guys doing today?" asked Jean.

"I've got wall duty. Up top." said Marco.

"Me too." said Jean. He grinned at Marco and Marco blushed.

"You two are too cute together." said Armin.

"Well maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend too, Armin." Jean grinned and pointed his thumb at Braun. Armin's eyes went wide and he turned a cute shade of pink.

"N-no thank you. I uh... actually like someone else..." he trailed off.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"None of your business Jean!"

They all laughed together.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren moved throughout Levi's office, dusting and cleaning objects (which, to him, already looked clean). Eren dusted the one set of hanging shelves and wiped the few objects on it, which was a porcelain white and black vase and a small framed Survey Corps patch. He wiped down and dried the standing book shelves and dusted every book. He was about to move to the desk when there was a knock on the door. He went the the front door and opened it, removed his face mask and spotted clean sheets in a basket.

'Christa must've brought them. Thanks!' Eren thought and smiled. He'd asked said girl to wash the sheets for him and she was nice enough to bring them to him

He picked up the basket and brought it in and kicked the door closed. He walked into the bedroom and stated to make the bed as neatly ad he could. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved back to the office and began to wipe down the desk and the objects on it as well. He straightened papers and sat them back where he found them. With that, he walked out of the office with his bucket and rags and out of the quarters to the mess hall. He was glad to find it empty. He stacked the chairs on top of then tables and began to scrub the floor, turning the water he was using at nasty gray.

"Man, Heichou was right. This floor is filthy." he said to himself. He paused. "Did i really just say that? Maybe he's rubbing off on me to much..." Eren chuckled and got back to work.

When he deemed himself finished, he sat the chairs back down on the floor and then he cleaned the tables. He went to the entrance of the mess hall and inspected his work.

"Well, finished. Finally... and it only took me..." He looked at the clock, "two hours. Must be a new record." he chucked to himself.

He exited the building and took his supplies back to the supply closet in the next building.

'What do I do now? Heichou didn't tell me what to do when i was finished..." He looked at the wall where he knew Jean and Marco would be. 'Maybe I could go talk to them. Apologize about what happened this morning.'

Eren made up his mind to go see them but had to go get his swords first. He went back to the quarters and found his swords and extra blades in the closet slightly hidden by Levi's clothes and boots. He put them on and headed to the wall.

Jean and Marco sat on the top of the wall, shootin' the shit and every now and then, walking to the edge and watching for titans.

"See anything Marco?"

"Nah Jean. Looks clear to me." Marco said after peering over the wall.

"Ugh! Im so bored!" Jean plopped down and put his head in his hand.

Marco looked thoughtful. "Hmm... I've got an idea."

"Enlighten me."

Marco smiled and walked over to Jean. He kneeled down in front of him and put a hand on his cheek. Jean's eyes darkened a bit and then he pounced on his boyfriend. Marco laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around Jeans's neck. Jean kissed his forehead before he kissed Marco full on the lips. Marco moaned into the kiss. Jean smirked and ran his hands down Marco's sides. They didn't even notice the footsteps headed their way.

"... Really guys? Really?!"

Jean broke away from Marco and jumped a few feet away. He looked over and saw Eren standing there with his arms crossed.

"God dammit Eren! How long have you been standing there!?" Jean yelled embarrassed.

"H-hi Eren..." Marco stuttered.

"Hey Marco. And as for your question Jean I've only been here for a minute. Long enough of you ask me..."

Jean stood up and brushed himself off then he walked over to his lover and held out a hand for him. Marco accepted it and he stood up.

"Well anyways, what're you doing here?" Jean asked.

"I got done doing what i was doing and decided to come speak with you guys." Eren said as he sat on one of the crates sitting on the top of the wall.

"What about Eren?" Marco said when he sat beside his friend. Jean just sat down in front of them grumbling about 'stupid Jeagers' and 'cock-blocking'.

"Well first of all, i want to apologize about blowing up this morning..."

"Haha, its okay Eren. It wasnt youth fault." Marco laughed.

"Yeah I know but-"

"Eren?! Eren!" a voice interrupted him.

All of them looked up and sat Hanji running towards them.

"Hanji? What's wrong?" Eren stood up.

Hanji panted. "You-you have to come quickly! Its Levi! He's hurt!"


	6. Chapter 6

Eren gaped at Hanji. Levi... hurt?

"Wha-what happened?!" Eren demanded.

"I can't explain here! He wants to see you!"

Eren took off towards the infirmary with Hanji on his tail. Marco and Jean just stared at them as they left.

"Do you think Captain's okay?" Marco questioned.

"I don't know babe, i really don't."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I didn't see what happened but from what it looks like, a Titan took a chunk out of his side and he was bleeding pretty badly. Scared the hell out of when i heard him fall to the ground. Thought he was dead..." Erwin turned away.

Eren looked at him solemnly. Meanwhile, in the other room, Hanji was attempting to patch and sew Levi up. She told Eren and Erwin to wait in the other room while she worked.

"I took care of the Titan and got down beside him. He was still conscience and he tried to sit up and tell me he was alright. I didn't let him talk and I picked him up and right before he blacked out, he said he wanted to see you. So right when we got back, i sent Hanji to find you." Erwin finished explaining.

"Dammit. He told me he'd be careful... He worries me enough just going out there."

"Well, he won't be going out again until he's better."

"Good."

Just then, Hanji walked in the room wiping her hands. Eren looked at them and noticed they were covered in... blood. Eren gulped.

Hanji took a deep breath. "Well, i finally got the bleeding to stop. Was a hell of a time!"

"Is he okay?" Eren stood up.

"Mhm. He's still unconscious but you can go see him."

Eren looked at Erwin.

"Go ahead Eren. Im sure you're the first face he wants to see when he wakes up."

Eren nodded at him once and went into the room that contained his lover. He closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair beside it. He look at his lover's face. He looked... dead. Levi's face was pale, paler than usual. A ghostly white. The only indication he was indeed still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. He looked like he was just sleeping, peacefully. Like he wasn't fighting for his life. Eren just stared at him.

After a few minutes he grabbed his hand, feeling the soft skin on top and the calluses on his palm from his swords. It was cold to the touch.

'Damn. He mustve lost a lot more blood than I thought...' Eren thought sadly. 'Please be okay.'

And with that thought, he laid his head down on Levi's arm and tried to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was surrounded by darkness. He felt weightless. Like he was floating. Is this what death feels like? Emptiness? Though, at least, he thought he was dead. A Titan finally got him, swallowed him whole... right?

"Levi! LEVI!"

Who is that? Who's calling his name? It sounded like Erwin...

"Dammit, Levi! Why'd you let yourself get hurt?!"

He didn't know.

Wait... if he was dead... then how could he hear Erwin? Was he really dead? But... there's... a light... and the face of an angel...

Levi awoke with a gasp. He shot up and immediately regretted it. His side... was splitting open.

"Heichou!"

He looked over and saw Eren leaned over him, his eyes wide.

"Heichou, what're you doing?! You need to lay back down!"

He just stared at Eren as he pushed him gently back down onto the bed.

"Heichou... Im so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?" Eren asked, looking relieved.

Levi didn't say anything for a minute. He just kept staring into his lover's green eyes, trying to find he voice.

He cleared he throat. "M-my side hurts like a fucking bitch."

Eren laughed.

"Im glad you're awake though. Im going to go tell Hanji you're awake, okay?"

Levi nodded, but then said, "Wait Eren." he grabbed said boy's hand and pulled him back as he was moving to leave.

"Huh? What is it Heichou?"

Levi pulled harder on Eren's arm and he collapsed forward. Levi put his other arm around Eren's neck and pressed his lips to Eren's. Eren's eyes widened then he closed them, savoring the kiss. Levi opened his mouth and let Eren's tongue in. Their tongues danced and they kept this up until they had to separate due to lack of oxygen. A string of saliva connected them and broke away as Eren stood up. He smiled at the smaller man.

"I love you Heichou. Im glad you're okay. Now i need to go get Hanji so she can check on you." Eren said as he walked away from the bed and exited the room.

Levi watched him as he left. He waited for a few minutes, laying and staring at the ceiling. Hanji, Erwin, and Eren entered the room.

"Levi~! You're awake! I need to check your bandages okay?!" Hanji said happily.

She walked over to Levi and removed the blankets from over him. He wasn't naked (thankfully) but only had bandages wrapped around his middle and white linen pants. Hanji put a hand on his left side and pressed down slightly. He hissed and cringed.

"Fuck woman. That hurts." He growled.

Eren walked over to his right side and kneeled down, grabbing his hand. Levi looked over to his lover and Eren smiled brightly at him. And if Eren wasn't mistaken, he saw Levi's mouth quirk up slightly.

"Sigh... You sure did scare me out there, Levi. Thought a Titan finally ate humanity's strongest." Erwin joked.

Levi flipped him off and said,"Fuck you Erwin. You have absolutely no faith in me."

Erwin laughed at his friend and teammate.

"Oh by the way Hanji, how long have i been out? I feel like ive been sleeping for-fucking-ever."

"Hmmm... about four days. Nothing really happened. Eren went out of the walls a couple of times and cleaned up around here. He sure was a hard working boy!" Hanji laughed.

Levi looked at his lover again. "Is that true Eren?"

Eren smiled and nodded.

"Hm. Then i guess I owe him once I get better." Levi smirked and Eren blushed a little.

"Your bandages are okay so you two can go back to your quarters. Just take it easy for a while. No sex!" Hanji said sternly. Eren blushed even more.

"If we mustnt... then i guess I can deal with that." Levi smirked at Eren again. "But as soon as Im better we're going to spend all day in be-"

"Well Heichou! Lets get you back to your quarters!" Eren stood, blushing furiously. Levi covered his mouth and Eren could of sworn he saw him laugh slightly.

Levi took a deep breath and removed his hand. "Yeah. Take me." Eren gulped at his choice of words. Hanji and Erwin laughed at them.

"Here. Do you guys need help?" Erwin asked, helping Levi sit up.

"Yeah. Thanks Erwin." Levi said taking his friend's hand and letting Erwin help him stand, said man putting a hand on his back and squeezing his hand. Eren watched them, feeling slightly jealous. Then he thought of something.

"Heichou, take my jacket. You need something to cover you up. Its pretty chilly out there."

Eren moved to the other side of the bed and placed his jacket on Levi's shoulders. Levi put his arms in and buttoned it up. A part of his stomach was still exposed but he did feel warmer with Eren's already warmed coat on him. Again he grabbed Erwin's hand and let the commander lead him out of the room. Eren felt that pang of jealousy again. He should be the the one helping HIS Heichou, holding HIS Heichou's hand, leading HIS Heichou back to his quarters. Eren's brows furrowed at the sight of Erwin touching his lover but he said nothing. He only followed them out.

Erwin walked Levi back to his quarters at a slow pace, trying not to push him to hard. When they got there, Erwin got him into the building and into the bedroom with little assistance. Erwin moved the neatly made covers from the bed and lifted Levi into the bed. He placed him in and covered him up. Again, all Eren could do was watch.

"Thank you Erwin." Levi said a bit sleepily.

"No problem Levi. Make sure you rest and don't move around too much." He looked at Eren, who was standing in the doorway. "Go get a pitcher of water, would you? And a glass?"

"Sure." Eren said curtly. He walked off to the kitchen connected to the mess hall. He asked for some water and a glass and he received them. He went back to Levi's quarters and found Erwin still there, talking to Levi in a hushed tone. Eren coughed and Erwin looked at him.

"Good. Pour him some and give it to him."

He did just that. He handed the glass to Levi and he thanked him. Eren nodded at him and turned Erwin.

"I think I can handle it from here, Commander."

"Right. I guess I'll take my leave. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Erwin looked at Levi again, smiled, and squeezed his hand.

"Get better soon Rivaille."

Levi looked at him, and said,"T-thank you Erwin. Id probably be dead if it weren't for you..."

"Like I said, its no problem." Erwin made to leave but stopped when he got near Eren. He put his and on Eren's left shoulder and leaned down and whispered to him,"Please take care of him. He means a lot to me." Erwin leaned back up, smiled, and left.

Eren let out a sigh of relief and looked at his lover, who had propped himself up on his pillows and was staring down at his lap.

Eren moved over to the side of the bed. "Maybe you should go to sleep. You need the rest, Heichou."

Levi nodded. Eren helped him lay down and maneuvered the pillows so he was comfortable. Eren looked at the clock.

"Hm, its dinnertime. You want anything Heichou?"

Levi shook his head. Eren gave him a worried look. Levi was quiet but he was never THIS quiet. Eren leaned down and put a hand on Levi's forehead.

"Are you okay Heichou?" Eren asked.

Levi shifted and closed his eyes. "Yes, Im fine. Just very tired."

"Oh... Alright Heichou. Im going to go eat. Sleep well. I love you." Eren kissed his cheek and then left.

When Eren got outside, he rubbed his arms, feeling cold. Then he remembered, Levi still had his jacket. Suddenly he didn't feel so cold anymore.

Back with Levi, he had already turned over on his non-injured side and snuggled into his bed. He realized he still had on Eren's coat and inhaled the scent of it. It smelled... clean. And it had Eren's unique scent of the earthy forest combined with the metallic scent of his swords. It was calming and soon enough, Levi fell asleep with his lover on his mind.


	7. Warning Explicit Content )

This chapter contains a very explicit JeanxMarco scene so if you don't like... Oh well!

For those of you who do, read to your heart's content!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren walked into the mess hall and looked for his friends. Jean and Marco spotted him first.

"Hey Eren!" yelled Jean.

"Eren! Is the captain okay?!" asked Marco.

Suddenly the whole hall was in an uproar.

"Yeah! Is he okay?!"

"Is he alive?! I heard he was dead!"

"I heard he was bitten in half by a Titan!"

"QUIET!"

The whole hall went silent and looked at a fairly pissed off Eren.

"Yes! He got hurt! No! He's not dead! A Titan bit him! He lost a lot blood!" Eren took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer tone. "He woke up today. He's in his quarters now, sleeping. He's fine."

Everyone looked relieved and started talking to each other again. Eren walked over to where Jean, Marco, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha were sitting and sat down.

Connie bit his lip then said,"Eren... i want to apologize for the other day. I really didn't want to make you angry, I just wanted you to know that i care about you. You're my friend! I was only concerned."

Eren looked at him and smiled. "Its okay Connie. Its no big deal. I shouldn't have blown up anyways."

Connie nodded, relieved that Eren wasn't man at him. Eren smirked and looked at Marco and Jean.

"What about you two? Did you continued what you started when i left?" he joked.

Jean choked on his drink and Marco blushed and stuttered.

Armin and Sasha laughed. "Continued what you guys?!" Sasha asked, laughing.

"I-I-I don't know what he's talking about!" Jean blushed and yelled at the others.

Eren laughed along with them, but then he felt Mikasa's hand on his arm and he turned towards his foster sister.

"Hm? What is it?" he questioned.

"I need talk to you after dinner." Mikasa said quietly. Eren struggled to hear her.

Eren nodded and no more was said by Mikasa. Eren turned back to his friends and listened to them joke around.

"So you and Marco are an item huh?!" Sasha joked.

"So what if we are Potato Girl?!" Jean yelled.

"Jean you're too cute when you're flustered!" Armin said smiling.

"He's right! Marco you've got an adorable boyfriend!" said Connie.

"Im not adorable asshole!"

"I know I do!" laughed Marco.

"What?!" screeched Jean. "Marco who's side are you on!?"

"Jean calm down! Its just a joke." reasoned Eren.

"I don't care! Im not a stupid girl! Im not cute!" Jean got up and stomped away and out of the mess hall.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we pissed him off..."Said Armin.

"Yeah... still cute though!" said Sasha. "Freckles, you should go after him!"

Marco laughed nervously and stood up. "Yeah, you're right Sasha. I'll go calm him down. 'Night guys."

"Goodnight Marco!" they all said (excluding Mikasa) in unison.

Marco exited the building and went after his boyfriend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jean stomped his way over to the male bunkhouse. He grabbed his night clothes and headed over to the showerhouse to take a shower. He picked and empty stall in the back corner and sat his pajamas on the bench next to it. He stripped and threw his clothes in the clothes shoot. He turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.

Meanwhile Marco walked into the showerhouse with his pajamas as well. He spotted Jean in the back stall and smiled. He walked over and put his clothes next to Jean's and he did the same with the clothes he was wearing as Jean did. Jean still didn't notice him. Marco walked up behind the taller man and placed his hands on his back. Jean jumped and spun around, covering himself as he did.

"Dammit wha-" he cut himself off as he spotted Marco, who was smiling at him. "Oh... Marco... What do you want?" Jean turned back around and proceded to wash himself.

"I came to see if you were here. Looks like i was right." He stepped in the shower with Jean and he put his hands on Jean's bicep."I also wanted to apologize for what happened back there but i wanted you to know we were just joking about it too."

Jean turned Marco.

"I know you were joking but to be honest, that's not why i was mad..."

"Then why were you mad Jean?" Marco looked puzzled.

"You know how they were calling me cute and adorable, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"I uh, sorta got mad because you didn't get mad or jealous at them for doing that..." he trailed off.

Marco blinked at him, surprised. Then he bust out laughing.

Jean glared at him,"Its not funny Marco!"

Marco took deep breath and calmed himself down. "Jean, they're right. You are adorable." He smiled up at him.

Jean growled. "Im not..."

"Jean the only reason i didn't get mad is because i knew they were joking! If it were any other situation, then yes, i would have gotten mad. You're my boyfriend... Only mine..." Marcos eyes narrowed and for a split second, he looked slightly intimidating.

Jean smirked. "You're right. But more importantly," he pressed Marco up against the shower wall," you're mine." He placed his hands on Marco's sides.

Marco looked up into his lovers eyes. "I love you Jean."

Jean gasped. Was this really happening? Marco just told him he loved him... That's the first time either of them had said it...

"Marco, I-I lov-"

Jean was interrupted as a sudden spray of cold water hit them. They both gasped and shivered.

"Damn. We mustve stayed in here to long. Did you even wash?"

Marco shook his head and moved away from Jean to quickly wash himself. Jean got out of the shower to retrieve towels. He got back as Marco was finishing up.

"Here ya go babe."

He handed Marco a towel and they both dried off before putting on their linen night clothes. Marco shivered again. Jean put an arm around his waist.

"C'mon. Lets go to our place. I'll warm you up good there."

Marco shivered again for an entirely different reason.

They showed up to their bunkhouse as soon they'd done nightly roll call then they snuck off to their secret place, which was the kitchen basement. As gross as it seems, its never used and its kept clean. The only reason they could use it is because they stuck a deal with Captain Levi, with a bit of persuasion from Eren too, of course...

_"You see captain..." Jean gulped and took a deep breath,"We've been caught in every place we've done it so we need our own place to use..."_

_Levi looked at him with a raised brow. He looked at Eren._

_"Is he really asking me what I think he's asking?"_

_"I think so Heichou... but please sympathize with them! We had this same problem too... sorta... and plus, they're my friends so you know you can trust them!"_

_"Are you telling me to give them special treatment, just because they're your friends?"_

_Eren looked down and nodded. _

_Levi stared at him for a minute, contemplating his decision before turning back to Jean and Marco._

_"Alright. I'll do it"_

_They both looked at him with happy expressions on their faces._

_"Oh thank you captain! We wo-"_

_"WAIT! You didn't let me finish."_

_Marco hushed as he was interrupted._

_"As i was saying, I'll do it... on one condition."_

_Jean and Marco looked at each other._

_"What condition sir?" asked Jean._

_"You can use the place... only if you keep it clean." He stood up and supported himself on his arms. "You can fuck all you want but if you don't keep the room clean...", shadows covered his eyes, making him look much more menacing than usual, "bad things will happen to you two. VERY bad."_

_They froze in fear and looked at their captain wide eyed. Eren watched from the side, trying to keep his laughter hidden._

_"Every other day I'll go down there and inspect the place. If i find any trace of dirt... dust... cum... or sweat..." he paused and looked each of them,"I'll..."_

_The suspence was killing both of them. What would their captain do to them?_

_"I'll have Eren tell everyone what you guys have been doing. And about this ridiculous request you made me."_

_Jean gaped and Marco blushed._

_"Heed my warning boys." Levi smirked. "You wouldn't want to die of embarrassment would you?"_

Jean unlocked the hatch, opened it, and went in with Marco following him, running his hand along the wall searching for the light switch. He found it and flipped it. The older light bulb dimly illuminated to room below. The room itself was nothing special. It was lined with a couple of empty shelves that were recently cleaned. Near the back wall was a cot that Jean and Marco made use of.

"Still cold babe?" Jean asked.

Marco nodded. "A bit."

Jean smirked. "You won't be for long. Come here."

Marco walked over to his lover and put his arms around Jean's neck while Jean encircled his waist. He pressed his lips to Marco's and they closed their eyes, losing themselves in the sweet kiss. The kiss become heated as Jean forced his tongue into Marco's mouth. The freckled boy moaned and rubbed his own tongue against Jean's. Jeans hands on Marco's lower back went lower and cupped his ass. He squeezed it and pushed their groins together. They broke the kiss and moaned loudly.

"Come on, lets lay down." Marco panted. His face was red.

Jean nodded and picked up his lover. Marco made a surprised noise but didnt fight it. Jean layed him down on the cot and he spread Marco's legs, moving in between them. He removed his own and Marco's shirt and pants but kept their underwear on. Jean leaned down and kissed his lover on his forehead, cheek, lips, and chin before moving to his neck. He found a place he knew Marco was sensitive at and sucked and licked it.

"Mmm! Jean..." Marco moaned out.

Jean moved lower and licked his collar bone. He kept moving lower until he reached one of Marco's nipples. He circled it with his tongue before his sucked on it and nipped at it. He gave the same attention to the other. Marco panted even harder. Jean licked a trail down to Marcos waistband and eyed the tent in his lover's boxers. He stuck out his tongue and ran the tip of it along Marco's cock through them. Marco shivered and thrust his hips up.

"Jean~ Stop teasing meee..!" Marco whined.

"Haha, dont worry babe. I'll do more." Jean grinned sadistically.

Jean removed Marco's boxers and then immediately deep throated him like a champ.

"Aahh!" Marco screamed.

Jean chuckled and started bobbing his head up and down. Marco grabbed a handful of Jean's blonde hair. He tried to move his hips but Jean pushed them down with his hand. Jean kept bobbing his head, running his tongue over the underside of his lover's cock. He licked up any pre-cum that emerged from the slit of Marco's head.

"Haah..! Jean! Im gonna-"

Just as Marco was about to release, Jean pulled away. Marco leaned up and whined.

"Don't worry love. You can cum soon enough." Jean grinned.

He went back down and sucked on one of Marco's balls. Then... he went lower.

Marco gasped and shot up. "Jean no! That's dirty! What're you doing?!"

Jean stayed silent but kept rimming his lover. He circled the rose bud with his tongue then flattened it out and ran it over his entrance. Marco opened his mouth in a silent scream. He laid back down and threw his head back. Then, Jean forced his tongue through his hole and lapped at his walls. Marco felt like he was about to burst. Jean finally pulled away and kissed his boyfriend.

"How was that, Marco?" he smirked and licked his cheek.

"I-it was... amazing..." Marco wrapped his arms around Jean's neck. "Jean, take me, please. I can't wait anymore." he begged.

"Of course babe. But since i made you wet, you have to do the same for me." Jean stood up.

Marco got on his knees in front of lover so he was inches from the bulge in Jean's underwear. Jean pulled down his boxers and his thick, erect cock bobbed in front of Marco. Marco licked his lips as he eyed the leaking member.

"You look so hungry down there babe. Go ahead and make me wet so i can take you."

Marco nodded and wrapped a hand around the base of Jean's cock and stroked. Jean hissed at the movement. Marco ran his tongue down Jean's cock then took the tip into his mouth and sucked. Jean put his hand on the back of Marco's head and pushed. He then tried to deep throat him but he ended up gagging and making his eyes water. Jean just smiled down at him.

"Alright babe. Good enough."

He kneeled down and pushed Marco so he was laying on his back again. He lifted his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Marco's hole.

"Ready?"

Marco nodded and braced himself for his lover. Jean pushed himself inside of him but stopped when he saw Marco grit his teeth and whine. Jean leaned down and kissed his lover and stroked him a bit, trying to distract him from the pain. Whenever he felt him relax, Jean pushed the rest of the way in and waited for Marco to tell him to start.

Marco panted and tried to adjust to the length inside of him. When he finally got used to it, he nodded to Jean. Jean pulled out part and gave a shallow thrust into his lover. Marco sighed in pleasure. Jean kept repeating the movement and left Marco wanting more.

"Jean... harder, faster. Please...~" he begged quietly.

"Huh? I didn't quite hear you babe. Wanna say that again?" Jean grinned.

Marco blushed and tried to find his words. "F-Fuck me Jean! Please! I need more! Pound me into this floor! Do anything, just move faster!"

Jean's eyes darkened with lust and he began to thrust in and out of his lover at a brutal pace. Marco screamed.

Jean started to feel close already so he began to aim for his lover's sweet spot and pound full force into it. Marco cried out and gripped at the cloth of the cot so hard his knuckles turned white. He released it and moved his hands to Jean's face. Jean looked at him.

"I love you Jean... so much..." Marco began to tear up due to the onslaught of pleasure.

Jean smiled at the brunette. "I love you too... Marco."

Marco smiled up at him then he threw his head back and screamed. "Haah! JEAN!" He came so hard it was almost painful.

"M-Marco... Hng!" Jean grunted and came as well inside of his lover.

Jean fell on his lover's chest and road out the orgasmic high with his boyfriend. They laid there just panting for a while until Jean leaned up and pulled out of Marcos abused hole then rolled over beside of him. He looked at him and said,

"Well... did i manage to warm you up?"

Marco only laughed.


	8. Even More Lemons

More explicit Ereri here! XD No sex but does contain a blowjob just because I enjoy writing explicit stuff.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Earlier, after Marco left and everyone left the mess hall, Eren met Mikasa outside to talk with her.

"So..." he walked up to his sister, "What is it you wanted to talk about Mikasa?"

"I wanted to tell you i was sorry."

Eren was surprised. "Its okay..."

"No Its not. I shouldn't have outright told you that you shouldnt be with Levi. It's my fault."

Eren looked at his foster sister. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She gasped.

"I know you feel guilty. I get that. But, ya know, maybe i deserved it. I have been hanging around him lot lately. Im sorry I've stopped taking my friends' opinions into consideration."

Mikasa hugged Eren back and they stood their for a while.

"E-Eren?"

Eren and Mikasa pulled away from each other and looked over towards the source of the voice. It was Levi, standing near the door of his quarters.

"Ah, Heichou! What're you doing out of bed?!"

Levi looked at Mikasa then back to Eren. "You woke me up."

"Oh! S-sorry Heichou! Let me put you back to bed." he looked at Mikasa. "'Night Mikasa." He waved at her then he walked over to his lover.

"Goodnight Eren." she walked away.

Eren held out his hand and Levi took it. Eren led Levi back into the quarts and into his bedroom where Eren picked him up and laid him down on the sheets.

"Heichou, there's actually something i wanted to talk to you about as well..." Eren said as he sat on the corner of the bed.

"What is it brat?" Levi said good naturedly of course.

"Well, i kinda noticed how Commander Erwin was... ya know..." Eren looked away.

"Being really 'hands on' a while ago?" Levi finished.

Eren looked back at him. "Yeah! He was touching you a lot and getting really close to you and i just felt like... that should be my job, to help you, not his. It kinda made me jealous of him..."

Levi raised a brow at him. "Really Eren? Really?"

"Yeah..." Eren grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Levi scoffed. "You really think I would get with that bastard?"

Eren shrugged."I dunno... maybe?"

Levi leaned forward and was inches from Eren's face.

"Eren, tell me... Who am i 'with' now? Who's my boyfriend or lover or whatever at the moment, hm?"

"M-me..."

Levi nodded. "That's right brat. And that's how its going to stay."

Eren grinned again and leaned forward, kissing Levi. Levi wrapped an arm around Erens neck and pulled him down then rolled them both over so Levi was on top. He sat up and straddled Eren's hips. Eren put his hands on Levi's thighs and looked up and just marveled at him. He was still wearing his white linen night pants, bandages still covering his middle. He was also still wearing Eren's jacket. Eren smiled and made to unbutton and take of the jacket. Levi let him and he just threw the jacket over to the side.

"You'd better remember to pick that up in the morning brat." Levi glared.

"Don't worry, i will."

Eren put his hands on Levi's sides and ran his hands up, remembering to be gentle near the wound. Eren rubbed his thumbs on Levi's pecs and over his nipples. Levi bit his lip.

"You know Eren, Hanji said we couldn't have sex but..."

"We're not."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Never thought id hear you say that..."

"Im not gonna risk reopening your wound and hurting you."

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren sat up and adjusted Levi so he was sitting in his lap.

"What? Do you want to bleed to death?" Eren joked.

"Not exactly but i just wish both you and Erwin would stop acting like Im so fucking fragile." Levi folded his arms.

Eren smiled "Levi-Heichou, you're far from fragile. We just care about you. We don't want you to be in any pain." Eren looked thoughtful. "Actually, its just like what happened to my friends and i few days ago. We got into an argument and I didn't realize then but now i know they were just concerned for me, rather then telling me what i should or shouldn't do."

"You didn't tell me you got in an argument. What was it about?"

"Well, Connie found out about me and you..."

"Mhm."

"He called you a cold-hearted bastard, and I flipped out on him. Mikasa said the same thing and I yelled at her too."

Levi paused, then said,"...Why?"

"Why what, Heichou?" Eren said confused.

Levi's eyes narrowed. "You didn't need to defend me. They're right."

Eren looked pissed off suddenly. "No they're not. How could you say that about yourself?"

"Eren how long have you been with me? You should know by now that it's true." Levi got off of Eren's lap and laid down, his back to him. "Im a killer. I do it with no remorse. I see my friends get killed left and right. Its sad. You know why it's sad? Because it happens so much it hardly affects me anymore!" he yelled.

"Heichou..." Eren reached for his lover.

"No!" Levi sat up and pushed Eren away. "Don't try to defend me Eren."

Eren looked shocked.

"They said you shouldn't be with me right? That it wasn't a good idea to be? That's what they said right?"

Eren looked away... and nodded.

Levi laughed humorlessly. "Of course they did. Because it's true."

Eren looked back at Levi. "What...?"

"You shouldnt be with me Eren. Im a horrible person. Horrible to cadets, superiors, friends, hell, Im horrible to my own lover!" Levi looked really upset. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "I beat you to near death. I don't appreciate you enough and i can't help to be smart with you." he looked away. For the first time, Eren thought he looked like he was about to cry.

"Levi... i don't care about any of that. And you're not horrible to me, or to anyone! You're... you! And you're the bravest, smartest, most beautiful man I've ever met!" Eren started to sound passionate. "Sure you're a smart-ass but i think its funny. And about the beating..."

Levi was looking back at him now, sadness and admiration for the boy in front of him etched on his face.

"It was necessary. Yes it hurt, but i deserved it. You were right about what you said, by the way."

"Wh-what did i say...?

"'Pain is the best form of discipline'"

Levi stared at him.

"Then... i guess you really did learn your lesson."

Eren smirked. "Of course. Now i know better Heichou."

Levi's lips quirked slightly. "Good... brat."

Eren smiled and leaned to his lover, and put a hand on his cheek. "Heichou..."

Levi leaned into the touch. "Eren... I love you... Thank you... Thank you for being with me..." Levi looked surprisingly close to tears.

"I love you more Heichou."Eren pushed Levi back down onto the bed and kissed him, pouring all of his love into it. He pulled back and looked into Levi's grey eyes.

"I can't take you right now Heichou, but I can at least do something for you." He smirked. "Just to return the favor for the other day."

Levi's cheeks turned hot. He looked away, suddenly finding the wall very interesting.

"O-okay brat..."

Eren's hand traveled down Levi's chest to his lower stomach and rested on his crotch then started to rub. Levi bit his lip and held in his moan. Eren got on his knees and spread Levi's legs. He moved in between them and pulled on Levi's pants, taking them off.

"No underwear Heichou?" Eren chuckled.

"They didn't put any on me... perverts..." Levi said flatly.

Eren chuckled again. He moved his hand down and grasped Levi's member and tugged slightly. Levi grunted. Eren repeated the motion then started to stroke the length and rubbed his thumb over the head. Levi closed his eyes and gripped the sheets under him.

"Get to it Eren..." he grit out.

Eren smirked the leaned down and touched his tongue to the head of Levi's cock. He encircled it then took the head into his mouth and sucked.

Levi gasped.

Eren started to take Levi into his mouth inch by inch, determined to deep throat him.

"Nng... E-Eren..." Levi moaned when he felt the tip of his length hit the back of Eren's throat. Eren swallowed around the length and Levi became fully hardened. Eren started to bob his head up and down, taking all of the length every time. Levi moaned and panted, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Eren stopped at the tip and stayed there and got Levi to look him in the eye. They stared at each other then Eren hollowed his cheeks and took all of the cock again, never breaking eye contact.

Levi threw his head back. "Hah~. E-Eren... please..."

Eren chuckled and the vibrations sent out a pearl of pre-cum and Eren licked it up. Eren moved his head up and down faster and faster and ran his tongue all over Levi's cock.

Levi panted,"Fuck Eren... I'm close..."

Eren hummed and kept sucking on his lover's cock when suddenly, Levi's back arched beautifully and his thighs tensed.

"Haaah~! Eren!" He moaned as he came into his lover's mouth. Eren caught it all and pulled away. He savored the sweet essence and then swallowed it. He smiled and kissed his lover's sweaty forehead.

"Love you Heichou."

"I lov-"

Eren gasped as he looked at Levi's side, which started to bleed through his bandages and interrupted Levi.

"Heichou! You're bleeding!"

Levi looked down at himself. "Shit." he hissed. "Go get Hanji. Hurry!" he urged Eren.

Eren nodded and ran off to go get the woman. Levi pressed down on his side and hissed in pain. He looked at his hand and noticed a bit of blood on his fingers.

"Fuck... Eren, you'd better hurry brat..."

Eren ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. He burst in and saw Hanji sitting at her desk and she looked up in surprised.

"Eren!? Wha-What-"

"Hanji! Heichou's bleeding through his bandages!"

"How-?"

"Hurry!" Eren yelled.

"O-okay!"

Hanji stood up and ran out with her medical bag, Eren right behind her. She arrived at the captain's quarters in record time.

"*Pant* *pant* I-I made it Levi! Are you okay?!"

Levi threw sheets over his lap to cover himself as Hanji bust in.

"Yeah..."

Hanji walked to the side of the bed and inspected in bandages on Levi's torso, which were partially soaked in blood.

"Looked like a stitch busted..." She turned around and gave Eren a stern look, who was still panting in the doorway.

"What the hell were you two doing?! Didn't I tell you not to have sex while he's injured?!"

Eren raised his hands in defence. "We didn't!"

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Uuh... kinda bleeding here..."

"We didn't! You told us not to so we listened! We only did... other things..."

"What 'other things'?!"

"Seriously dying here!"

"I... just... suckedhimoff..."

"Eren, when i said 'sex' i didn't mean just sex! I meant all sexual acts!"

"Well you should've specified..."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

The two stopped arguing and looked at Levi.

"You two can argue later! For now, help me!" He said, pissed off.

"Oh right!" Hanji brightened up and took she supplies out of her bag. She looked back at Eren and glared. "Out."

Eren gave her a weary look and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren walked out of the quarters, grumbling all the way. He walked out into the middle of the barracks and looked around.

"Well... What the hell do I do now?" He said into the darkness. All of his friends were asleep by now and Levi was... occupied.

"Well whaddaya know, Eren Jeager!"

Eren looked around and spotted Erwin Smith walking towards him.

"How are you tonight? How's Levi?" At first Erwin gave him a friendly look then he got close to Eren and whispered in his ear.

"He's fine." Eren shrugged him away.

"Good. He looked pretty bad earlier." Erwin stated.

Eren nodded warily. "He's okay. He woke up a little while ago."

"You told him he needed to rest right?"

"Sorta. I told him that but we actually talked for a while." Eren scratched the back of his head.

Erwin nodded. "I see. I actually need to talk to you as well Eren."

Eren raised a brow. "Yeah? What about?"

"You'll see. Follow me."

Eren looked confused. "Alright..."

They walked to Erwin's private quarters.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren and Erwin sat in chairs in Erwin's office.

"So... What is it you wanted to talk about again, commander?" Eren asked awkwardly.

"Simple. I wanted to talk about you and Levi." Erwin said as he rest his chin on his laced fingers.

Eren looked surprised. "What? Why?"

"You two are together, no?"

"Well yeah but... wait, how did you find out?"

"A little birdie told me." Erwin smiled. "But that's not the point. How's your relationship with him? Is it good?"

"Y-yeah... Why are you asking me this?"

"Eren," The blonde commander stood up and walked behind Eren. "Me and Rivaille have been friends for a long time, i mean a long time..." he leaned down and placed his hands on Eren's shoulders. The brunette stiffened. "And what I want to know, is why he would choose a brat, barely out of training, over _me."_

Eren's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I know him better than anyone, and yet..." Erwin walked in front of the boy. "He chooses you. Why is that, ?"

"I honestly don't know sir..." Eren said nervously.

Erwin's smile fell. "Neither do I."

They stared at another for a while until Erwin broke the silence. "You don't deserve him Jeager."

Eren looked at his lap in shame.

"Levi deserves only the best, and you're not giving him that. You're a worthless brat, and it pains me to know he's with you of all people."

Eren trembled.

"You don't think that I know that?" he said quietly.

"Apparently not. If you did, you would have backed off a long time ago."

Eren had nothing to say. Erwin was... right, as much as he hated to admit it. But Eren couldn't help to try to get closer to the older man. He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. The more he saw Levi, the more he wanted to know about him. So overtime, he slowly worked away the protective shell around the man and wormed his way into his heart. Not once did the thought of him not being good enough for Levi. But now... it dawned on him.

"I thought... he was... happy with me..."

Erwin laughed. "Happy? With you? Please Mr. Jeager, i beg to differ."

Eren looked up at the man. "What's you're proof that he's not?" Eren knew he sounded selfish but he wanted to know.

"I've noticed a change is his demeanor, like he has something weighing down on him. A burden. At first I thought nothing of it but now I see the reason why." The commander glared at Eren. "While he should be focusing on his occupation, he's focused on worrying about a stupid brat."

"Why?! Why are you obsessed with him?!" Eren yelled fiercely.

"Because I love him you idiot!" Erwin yelled back.

Eren gasped.

"Im what he deserves! Im perfect for him and yet you get in the way! He would never have to worry about me or have to treat me like Im a child like he does with you!"

Eren stood up. "He doesn't want to be with you!"

Erwin grit his teeth. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he told me himself! Just tonight!"

"Oh of course! And he didn't get himself hurt over you as well!" Erwin retaliated.

"What're you talking about?!"

"He got hurt because he was distracted thinking about you!"

Eren froze. He was confused then he realized, it all made sense now. He'd been thinking of the reason why Levi had let himself get injured but now he realized. Levi kept thinking of Eren whenever he'd go out of the walls with the other survey corps. It was Eren's fault he got hurt...

"If he would've died Eren..." Erwin started.

"Stop." Eren sternly said. "I get it. I shouldn't be with him. This isn't the first time I've been told this believe it or not."

"Oh? And what's the other reason?"

"My friends have said that he's not good enough for me. Ironic huh?"

"Very. Your friends must not know better." Erwin chuckled darkly.

Eren looked stoic. "But now I understand. We're not meant to be..."

"Now he gets it! Points for you Mr. Jeager!" Erwin laughed.

Eren made to leave. "Im going, leaving the wall."

"You're going outside the wall? You'll get yourself killed!"

"Not like anyone cares." And with that, Eren left the quarters and to the gate of Wall Rose.

"Hold it!" a Garrison said as he approached. "What's a brat like you doin out this time a night?" he asked, obviously drunk.

"Im part of the survey corps. We're doing night research on the titans and they've picked me to be the Guinea Pig." Eren lied.

"Looks like someone got the short end of the stick! Well go ahead!" He gave the signal for the gate to be opened. It did, and Eren ran out and into the interior of Wall Maria. He ran as fast as he could to the other side and the same thing happened at another gate. He was out.

He panted and fell to his knees. He regained his breath and stood up. He put his hand to his mouth and bit it, breaking the skin. With an explosion of light, he grew into his titan form. He then ran off into the woods.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren friends showed up for breakfast in the morning.

"Where's Eren?" Said Armin as he sat in his usual place.

"Dunno. Must still be with the captain." Jean smirked. "They mightve had a long night." He looked at his boyfriend while saying this. Marco blushed and smiled.

"Sounds about right. That happens often with them!" laughed Connie.

They smiled and and ate their meal in obliviousness.

Suddenly, the door to the mess hall opened and in walked a person who usually wouldn't dare set foot in the place. Captain Levi. Everyone went silent and looked at him. He was wearing a survey corps jacket, a blue shirt with his signature cravat, and white jeans with boots. He looked normal only his 3DMG was gone. Levi walked over to Eren's friends and sat in Eren's usual seat.

"Captain? What're you doing here?" Armin spoke up first.

"Im looking for Eren. He wandered off last night and he didn't come back. I was wondering if any of you have seen him by any chance."

Eren's friends looked at another in disbelief. Eren... was missing?

"No. We haven't seen him Captain." Said Marco.

"Yeah, none of us have." said Sasha.

"Hmph. Weird. Are you sure none of you have seen him?" He looked at Mikasa.

She looked back with a slightly worried look. She shook her head.

"I haven't seen him."

"I see. Well Im going to look elsewhere then." He stood up carefully and walked to the exit.

"Wait!"

Levi turned around and saw Mikasa walking to him.

"If you're going to look for Eren then Im coming with you." she said determinedly.

"Fine. But don't be a bother." Levi said and he turned back around and walked out of the mess hall with Mikasa right on his heels.

"Have any idea where he might be?" Levi asked.

"No, I don't. Most of the time if he's supposedly missing he's actually with you."

Levi chuckled. "That's true."

Levi walked to a bigger building Mikasa knew to be the commander's quarters. They entered and went into Erwin's office.

"Erwin, we have a missing soldier."

Erwin looked up from his paperwork with a smile on his face. He leaned back in his chair. "Well good morning to you too Levi."

"Yeah whatever. A soldier has gone missing."

"Let me take a wild guess..." he paused and Levi and Mikasa were looking at him. "Is it Jeager?"

Both Mikasa's and Levi's eyes widened.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"I talked to that brat last night." Erwin said mysteriously.

"What did you say to him Erwin?"

"I told him the obvious." Erwin stated. "That he didn't deserve you Levi. And that i did."

Levi looked shocked. "What...?"

Mikasa looked confused.

Erwin stood and walked to the shorter man. He looked deeply into the steel grey eyes. "Rivaille, that boy isn't good enough for you. You have to realize who's better at satisfying you..." He touched Levi's uninjured side.

Levi snapped out of his daze and shoved the older man away. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you telling me you ran Eren off because of your petty jealousy?!" He yelled, enraged.

"No i didn't 'run him off'! He left when I told him it was his fault you got hurt! He's probably miles outside the wall now!"

"WHAT?!" Levi and Mikasa said simultaneously.

"That's right! He went outside! He's probably dead!" Erwin laughed.

Levi snapped. He shoved Erwin into his desk with his fist clenching his collar. "Erwin..." He looked fiercely into the other man's eyes. "I swear to whatever God is out there, if i find Eren dead or any trace that he's been eaten, I'll personally kill you with my bare hands!" He shoved him again and made the desk move slightly. "Do you understand?!"

Erwin smirked but nodded. "Of course my dear"

Levi let go of him but slapped Erwin as soon as he was relaxed.

Mikasa gasped.

"Don't you DARE call me that or lay a FINGER on me EVER AGAIN." Levi turned around and left the building at a quick pace, Mikasa following closely.

"Im not going to ask what that was even about..." She said.

"Good, don't" Levi said, thoroughly pissed off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Three squads are going outside to track down Eren Jeager. Squad one will consist of Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco."

The four of them saluted Levi and said "Sir!"

"Squad two will be Crista, Ymir, Reiner, and Sasha."

They did the same.

"And the final squad is Connie, Bertolt, Annie, and Hanji."

The same.

"Each of you will go out of your own gate. Squad one will go out directly east. Squad two, slightly to the left. Squad three, slightly to the right. Don't engage titans unless you absolutly have to and search as long as you want. If he's not found, it means he's gone out too far. And if he's gone out too far then..." He looked away. "He's a lost cause..."

The soldiers all looked sad and the thought of their friend being lost forever.

Levi regained his composure. "Unfortunately, I will not be joining you due to my current injuries. Any questions?"

Armin raised his hand.

"Yes Arlert?"

"Will we all have any extra gas?" he questioned.

Levi nodded. "Yes. Each of you will be receiving two extra tanks of gas. Use it sparingly. Its all you'll get."

Soon enough, the supply corps arrived with the extra tanks and each of the soldiers were given two extra. When they all had them strapped to their backs, they were in position to exit Wall Rose. They gave their gear and swords one last overview before the gate was opened, and they all went to their respected locations. The gate closed behind them. Levi sighed and went back to his quarters. He locked the door to prevent any unwanted visitors and sat at his desk and tried to do paper work. He attempted to not think of his lover but the boy kept entering his mind and became the center of his thoughts.

"Dammit Eren... How dare you make me worry so much..." he said to himself. "What would I do if you..." He didn't dare finish the sentence.

He put his face in his hands and sighed. He pulled away and looked at his hands and noticed wetness on his fingers. His eyes widened and he pulled a mirror out of one of his drawers. He was... crying.

"Well fuck..." He laughed humorlessly.

He put the mirror back down and stood. He left the office and entered his room. He stripped down to his shirt and underwear and laid down in his neat, empty bed. Never had he felt so sad or alone... or scared. He wished he knew Eren was okay, back here with him. His arms around Eren's neck and Eren's around his waist. He wished he could see him... Just One More Time.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the final chapter! It was so fun writing this and Im actually in the process of writing and Ereri oneshot too so there will be more. And I may make a bonus chapter for this... but i want it to be full of smut so prepare yourselves! Thanks for reading!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Marco flew through the forest outside Wall Maria, keeping both eyes out for titans and for any sign of Eren. So far, they haven't seen a thing. No titans or titan corpses. No evidence Eren had been there... or at least, that's what they thought.

"Can anyone tell me why we haven't seen any titans yet?" Jean asked, confused.

"I don't know. Its as if they've all been killed, probably a long time ago since there aren't any bodies." Armin explained.

"Could Eren have killed them?" Marco asked.

"Its possible. Hopefully there weren't too many at one time..."

"Have more faith in him Armin! You know how good at fighting he is! In both titan and human form!" Jean said full of hope.

"Yeah, you're right." Armin smiled. "We're going to find him!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Guys look over there!"

Everyone stopped and looked to where Marco was pointing. From their position on the tree branch they could see a titan corpse just finishing its decomposition.

Armin gasped. "A corpse?!"

"Eren could be close by. Lets go." Mikasa said then took off as fast as she could.

"Right!" Armin went as well, with Jean and Marco close behind.

They went further but didnt notice any more corpses until later. This one was surrounded by five titans and they were looking down on it with malice. There was only one possible explanation to this abnormality.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled then proceded to start eliminating the surrounding titans.

"No Mikasa! You can't take them all at once!" Armin yelled after her and followed. Jean and Marco did the same.

Each of them went to their own titan and got its attention away from Eren's titan corpse. They easily swung around and sliced the weak spot on they titans' necks... except for Armin who just missed his target.

"No!" he said in frustration.

"Armin watch out!" Marco pushed his friend out of the path of the extra titan, nearly getting himself bitten in half (AN: dat reference tho).

They landed on a higher branch. "T-thank you Marco..."

"Youre welcome, but please be more careful." Marco said them went to help Mikasa and his lover.

Armin could only watch. 'Why... am i so useless?!' He clenched his fists. 'I can't just stand here. Im not!'

He jumped down and made a break for the almost fully decomposed body of Eren's titan.

'He could still be in there... right?'

He landed on the ground and ran to the body and jumped onto the back of Eren's neck. He noticed the skin hadn't been broken which indicated Eren was still inside.

Armin kneeled down and banged his fist on him.

"Eren?! Can you hear me?!" Armin yelled.

Up above, the other three soldiers cut down the last titan and it fell. They all had a sigh of relief then turned their attention to Eren and saw Armin beating on the back of his neck. They landed down beside him and kneeled down.

"Any response?" Jean asked.

Armin shook his head. "None." He looked at Mikasa. "Maybe you can get him to respond...?"

"I'll try but... I don't know if I can." She looked down and touched Eren's neck.

"Don't be ridiculous. If anybody could get him to wake up, its you!" Jean said.

"Alright..." She took a deep breath. "Eren, I know you can hear me so listen closely. I know why you ran off. I heard first hand why. Erwin ran you off because he was jealous. He wanted Captain Levi for himself and he would do anything to get him so he shot you down with stupid insists and played with your mind..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren stirred within his titan form but he didn't wake. He kept hearing someone talking to him. He heard the names 'Erwin'... and 'Levi'. His lover... The one he caused to get hurt... He was an unfit lover, not good enough for the older man. He loved him dearly bit couldn't help but feel that their relationship wasn't meant to be. He was happier than ever... but was Levi happy?

_"He sent out three squads to find you Eren! He loves you! He's worried about you! You don't want him to be depressed and in pieces do you?!"_

No... of course he didn't...

_"He wants you to come back!" The voice paused. "He confronted Erwin and told him that if we find any evidence that you're dead, he would personally kill him with his bare hands Eren. You may not think he's happy with you but he's for sure depressed without you."_

Heichou was... depressed? No, that's not possible. Does that mean he... needed him?

Eren's eyes opened. All he could see was the rotting flesh of his titan form. He looked up and listened. Three different voices spoke above him but he couldn't make out the words. Suddenly one of them spoke up.

"Eren... please. He needs you back... we all do. What would we do without you." he recognized the voice to be Armin.

He was right... He's being selfish, wallowing in his own misery and heartbreak. He pulled on the muscles holding him to his titan and broke free...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eren... please. He needs you back... we all do. What would we do without you." Armin said.

Again... no reply.

"Dammit! How do we even know he's still alive in there?!" Jean yelled frustrated.

"Don't say that Jean! You were the one telling use to have hope earlier and now you've given up?!" Marco asked disbelievingly.

Jean sighed. "Im not giving up. Im just impatient."

Marco smiled. He turned to the rest of his teammates. "Lets just wait it out. C'mon." He jumped down and walked to a tree and sat at the base.

Jean followed and sat beside him. Armin and Mikasa looked at another then jumped down. As they were walking away they heard a noise coming from the almost fully rotted titan. The noise came from the back of its neck...

"Eren!" Armin and Mikasa exclaimed.

They ran back to the titan and Jean and Marco followed them. It looked as if something was trying to break free from it when suddenly, Eren's body emerged from the fallen titan. He panted and looked around he spotted his friends staring at him.

"Hi guys..." Eren said breathlessly.

They all gave him relieved looks and helped him down. They hugged him and walked him over to a tree and sat him down.

Eren sighed as he plopped down. "Im surprised you guys came" he joked.

"Are you telling me you didn't hear a word we said?!" Armin asked.

"No, no! I did!" he raised his hands in defence and grinned. Then he gave Mikasa a serious look. "Is he okay Mikasa?"

She nodded. "I believe so. But like I said, he seemed really depressed. He really wants you safe Eren..."

Eren averted his eyes. "But I don't... deserve-"

"Don't you finish that sentence Jeager! You deserve him as much as anyone else! You love him right?!" Jean said, pissed off at his saddened friend.

"Y-yes..."

"And he loves you right?!"

"I think so..."

"Then that's all that matters Eren..." said Marco calmly.

Eren looked at all of them. They were all smiling down on him.

"Come on Eren. Lets get you home." Said Armin. He grabbed Erens arm and pulled. He stood.

"Wait, I don't have any gear. Who's gonna carry me?" Eren asked.

Armin, Eren, and Mikasa looked at Jean and Marco.

"Oh no! Im not gonna carry you Jeager!" Jean folded his arms and turned away.

Marco gave his boyfriend a weary look. He turned back to Eren and smiled. "I guess I will. Hang on tight Eren." He picked up Eren bridal style and Jean gave him a jealous look.

"You'd better savor these next few miles Jeager, cuz this is the last time you'll put your stupid hands on what's mine."

Marco blushed and Eren just laughed. They took off back to the walls.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light shone through the windows of Levi's bedroom. The man was wrapped up in his sheets and was sound asleep. He looked peaceful but the dried tears on his cheeks indicated he'd had a rough night.

"Leeee-viiii! Wake up you lazy asshole!" a voice yelled as it banged on the door to his quarters.

Levi groaned and shifted. "You're the asshole! Go the fuck away!" he yelled and attempted to fall back asleep but the voice persisted.

"Leeee-viiii! Eren's back!"

Said man's eyes shot opened and he threw his covers off and ran to his door. He unlocked the door and opened it and saw...

"E-Eren...?" Levi said in disbelief.

The boy smiled and opened his arms wide, asking for a hug. Levi bit his lip then threw himself into his younger lover's arms, grasping at his shirt. Eren wrapped his arms tightly around his lover but tried not to squeeze too hard, remembering his wound. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Levi's soft black hair.

"Im so sorry..."

Heichou gripped harder at Eren's brown shirt. "You're lucky i don't kill you, you shitty brat!" He gave a deep breath, trying not to sob. "You had me worried to fucking death!"

"I won't do it again, i swear on my life." Eren said honestly.

"You're damn right you won't. If you do, I'll find you and kill you myself... fucking brat..."

Eren laughed. He pulled away slightly and put his hands on Levi's cheeks. He smiled. "I love you Levi, more than you can imagine. I wouldn't dare make you worry again."

Levi sniffed and put his hands on Eren's. "I love you too Eren..."

Eren leaned down and kissed his lover. They closed their eyes and moved their lips against each other's in a slow, chaste kiss. It soon become heated. Eren ran his tongue along Levi's lip and he opened his mouth, letting Eren's tongue in. Eren ran his tongue throughout Levi's mouth, which he'd long since mapped out. Eren touched his own tongue to Levi's and urged it to move. They fought for dominance and Eren easily won. They had to pull away for breath after a while and a string of saliva broke as the pulled away.

Levi panted and leaned against Eren. He took a deep breath... then he pushed Eren away, gagging.

"W-what's wrong?!"

"Eren... you... you smell horrible!"

Eren blinked then looked down at himself. He was still stained with rotten titan flesh.

"Oh... haha... I guess I need a shower." he laughed nervously.

Levi pulled his shirt up and sniffed it. He cringed. "Ugh... disgusting... So do I." He sighed and punched Eren in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Why?!"

"You're lucky I don't do worse brat." he turned around walked to his bedroom. "Well? You coming or what?"

"You want to take one together? Don't you think that's dangerous?" Eren walked all the way into the quarters and closed the door.

"I trust you Eren." Was all Levi said before he walked in and into his bathroom.

Eren paused then smiled brightly. He followed his Heichou into the bathroom and tried not to watch as Levi took his clothes off and throw them into the hamper. Eren did the same and looked just as Levi took his bandages off and threw them away. Eren eyed it and cringed as he did. It was red all over. Especially around the stitches. It looked as if it was trying to heal but still had a ways to go.

"Brat stop staring at me and get in."Levi said tiredly. He'd already adjusted the water and got in, the curtain still open so Eren could enter.

"Oh! Sorry!" He chuckled. Eren walked in and closed the curtain behind him and moved so he and Levi were back to back. He put his head under the spray and wet his brown hair.

"So what of the other squads? Did they make it back okay?" Levi asked beginning to rub soap over himself.

"Yeah. No casualties. Though from what I gather the other two gave up after a while. I don't blame them though. They probably ran out of gas."

"Mhm. I told them if they were close to running out to turn around and come back..."

"Im really glad Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco found me when they did! I could've been a goner!" Eren laughed and he scrubbed his head with shampoo.

Levi flinched.

"They told me five titans had me surrounded! I got overwhelmed by three, so I guess two more must've showed up to finish me!" Eren rinsed the soap out of his hair and grabbed a bar of his own soap and stared to rub it all over himself.

Levi started shaking. "Don't say those things Eren..." he said quietly.

Eren looked over his shoulder and saw Levi's shoulders shaking.

"Heichou, are you cold? Here..." he switched their positions so Levi was standing near the running water.

"Im okay Eren... I just..." he turned around and wrapped his arms around the taller boys abdomen and pressed his stomach to his back. "When you say things like that... It makes me think of what could've occurred... and if you would've died-" He didn't finish. Eren had turned around and kissed him before he could. His eyes widened but he relaxed and kissed Eren back.

Eren broke the kiss and put his forehead on Levi's.

"Im not going anywhere, not anytime soon." he looked determinedly into his lover's grey eyes. "Do you doubt me?"

"No..." Levi said.

"Good." Eren smiled. "Now finish washing."

Levi nodded and turned back around and rinsed off. They switched again and Eren rinsed as well. He tuned the water off and stepped out of the shower dripping wet.

"Eren you're getting water everywhere." Levi said, slightly grumpy.

"Its just water Heichou!" Eren smiled as he retrieved a pair of towels.

"Yeah and you're JUST gonna be mopping it up!" he snatched one from Eren and dried off a bit before wrapping it around his waist and stepping out. He looked thoughtful for a second before he said,"Or here's a better idea. Clean my entire bathroom. I can't do it since Im injured so, now it's your responsibility." he walked into his bedroom and Eren gaped.

"What?! But I don't want to!" Eren threw his hands up.

"Too bad brat. As soon as you dry off and put your pajamas on, get the mop, some rags, and some liquid cleaner from my office closet and clean." Levi put his towel on his dresser and pulled out two pairs of linen pajamas. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages before putting them on. Then he put on his pajamas and handed Eren his.

Eren gave him a pouty look and grabbed the night clothes from Levi. He put them on then gave his lover one more pleading glance.

"Go shitty brat. You have an hour." Levi laid down in his messed bed and put his hands behind his head.

Eren looked at Levi and noticed his shirt was riding up and since his pants were riding low, he could see the 'V' on his lower stomach and gulped. Eren started to feel aroused.

"Why do you keep staring at me brat?! Get to work!" Levi said, beginning to feel pissed off.

Eren sighed. He gathered the cleaning supplies and got to work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up from his kneeling position on the floor. Finally... He was finished... He was careful to tip toe through the slightly wet floor of the bathroom. He gathered his cleaning supplies and put them away in Levi's cleaning closet in his office. He shut it and brushed his hands together then went into Levi's bedroom. He peered inside and saw a person wrapped up in the sheets, fast asleep. Eren smiled and walked to the bed. He lifted the sheets then carefully got in, careful not to wake Levi.

Eren looked at the sleeping face of his lover, a face he'll never get enough of. He had the urge to kiss him but Eren was smarter than that. He knew if he did, Levi would wake up and cuss him out for doing so, and then kick him out of his room and force him to sleep on the couch. So Eren just decided to watch him. He was beautiful. And he looked so peaceful.

"I love you so much..." Eren whispered.

Levi stirred in his sleep. He inhaled deeply and said,"Love you too... Eren."

Eren grinned and rolled on his back. He closed his eyes and and fell asleep with Levi's words on his mind.

And again... it was an honor to hear... Just One More Time.

Fin.


End file.
